Nathrezim
"V tom je problém nathrezimů - Infernal má alespoň dost slušnosti na to, aby se při svém příchodu zjevně ohlásil" -Thalanir Dawnwise Základní údaje Třída: Démon Stupeň civilizace: Vyspělý (nicméně v troskách) Přizpůsobení: Pozemní, vzdušné a vesmírné Sociální chování: Samotář / Malé skupiny Vzhled Nathrezimové jsou velcí démoni, jejichž velikost může dosahovat od dvou do šesti metrů výšky. Svoji postavou to jsou humanoidní bytosti s obřími netopýřími křídly a mohutnými zahnutými rohy na čele. Jejich křídla mohou mít rozpětí i osm metrů. Jejich kůže má šedou barvu mrtvol a je vždy pokrytá pevným brněním z neznámých kovů. Je holá, bez jakékoli srsti nebo jizev. Na každé ruce mají čtyři prsty zakončené dvaceticentimetrovými pařáty. Mají také velké zuby, téměř upírské. Oči jsou bez zornic a zářivě zelené, podobně jako oči krvavých elfů, ale jsou známé i výjimky s rudýma očima. Toto je ovšem pouze jejich skutečná podoba, se kterou se ale i velcí lovci démonů nemusí za svůj život vůbec setkat, neboť nathrezimové jsou mistři převleků a dokážou na sebe vzít podobu mnoha bytostí. Sami si říkají thal'kituun, což v jejich jazyce znamená "Nevidění hosté." thumb|left|254px Potrava Jelikož jsou to démoni, je jasné, že se živí životní energií jiných tvorů. Zde přicházejí mimo jiné ke slovu jejich velké zuby, které zanoří do své oběti a sají jako upíři. Občas však pouze kousnou jen trochu a většinu energie své kořisti nechají. Mají pro to dost dobrý důvod, takto pokousaný tvor (pokud není extrémně odolný vůči kouzlům, zkaženosti a iluzím) je pak zcela v jejich moci, je loutkou, která slouží záměrům nathrezimů. Zbožnují pocit nadvlády a mučení myslí slabších a to jim často stačí místo potravy. Sociální chování a inteligence Ačkoli preferují spíše samotářský způsob života, všichni jsou členové Plamenné legie a jejího pána Sargerase, jehož rozkazy bez výjimky plní. Nathrezimové jsou neskutečně inteligentní démoni, proto často pracují jako agenti na vlastní pěst nebo jako taktici a stratégové. Mnozí vpadnou do světa určeného k obsazení Legií mnohem dříve a připraví vše potřebné, aniž by si toho někdo všiml. Stejně tak jsou jim svěřovány nejdůležitější a nejcitlivější úkoly ze všech démonů. thumb Byli to například oni, kdo na Azerothu věznili v Ledovém trůnu Krále Lichů a následně rozpoutali v Lordaeronské říši mor. Zvolili tak nesrovnatelně nenápadnější postup, než okázalé ča(ch)rování Hakkara a Mannorotha na dvoře královny Azshary. Proto také nathrezimové slavili přece jen větší úspěch. Kvůli své oblibě v psychologickém mučení (byli to oni, kdo zlomili tehdy ještě rebelantskou banší Sylvanas Arthasově vůli) jsou obecně zváni Pánové děsu. Tento název, ač ne původní, se ujal i mezi nathrezimy, kteří ho hojně užívají. To je velký nezvyk, protože žádný jiný druh démona tohle nedělá, snad kromě Pánů Pekel. Těžko potom argumentovat proti jejich inteligenci, v níž se jim žádný jiný démon nemůže rovnat. thumb|left|326px Výskyt Určit výskyt nathrezimů je velmi obtížné, neboť zaprvé mohou být všude a přitom o nich nemusíme vědět, zadruhé o jejich minulosti nevíme takřka nic a zatřetí, jejich domovská planeta byla dávno ovládnuta Plamennou legií a zničena. Něco takového jim však nemohlo vůbec vadit, neboť Pánové děsu jsou původními démony, starší než Legie, ke které se přidali dobrovolně. Legie je ráda přijala, neboť nathrezimové jsou nejen prohnaní, ale také jsou to mistři magie a zkaženosti. Říká se dokonce, že zkažení původního Titána Sargerase je právě jejich práce. Těžko proto říct, kde mohou tak mocné bytosti přebývat, ví se však jistě, že určitě někteří žijí v Pokroucené prázdnotě, v našich světech ale mohou být kdekoli a v jakékoli formě. Smrtelníci mohou prožít celé věky a přesto nemusí vědět, že je celou dobu ovládá Pán děsu jako svoji loutku. thumb Boj s nathrezimy Boj s Pány děsu je velmi obtížný i pro nechvalně proslulé Lovce démonů. Jako kdyby jejich inteligence a umění s magií nebylo dostatečná výzva sama o sobě, málokdy se hodlají utkat se svým vyzyvatelem tváří v tvář. V drtivé většině případů za sebe pošlou pluky menších démonů nebo jiných svých poskoků (jako třeba Mal'Ganis ve Stratholmu). Stejně tak se jen vzácně ukazují ve své skutečné podobě, místo toho na sebe vezmou podobu vůdce nějaké frakce a rozkážou "svým" vojákům zaútočit na nepřítele (Balnazzar a Šarlatová krusáda).thumb|left Až teprve, když všechny jejich triky selžou, nastupují sami k boji. Do této fáze boje se mnozí bojovníci s démony dostali, ale jen málo jich ji přežilo. Tehdy totiž rozpoutají nathrezimové peklo, v němž plně dostojí svému jménu. Křídla a pařáty jsou velmi efektní zbraň u nemyslících bytostí, u inteligentních démonů zběhlých v magii jde však o rozsudek smrti, které bude předcházet nepředstavitelné mučení. thumb Občas se ale stane zázrak a nathrezima někdo zabije, že? Ne tak docela. Smrt pro Pána děsu znamená pouze vyhnání jejich černé duše do Pokroucené prázdnoty, kde zas a znovu osnují plány, aby se po čase opět vrátili ve své obnovené schránce. Smrtelník sice může zabít nathrezima (jako třeba Arthas nebo Illidan), ale v žádném případě ho nedokáže zabít na dobro. Tajemství zničení těla i duše znají pouze sami nathrezimové a jejich nadřízení v Plamenné legii a toto tajemství je tím jediným, co Páni děsu úzkostlivě střeží jako jeden. I kdyby se jejich názory stokrát lišily, pokud by bylo tajemství jejich skonu v ohrožení, jsou ochotní se vzepřít samotnému Sargerasovi, jen aby ho ochránili. Přišli by tak o svoji největší výhodu: taktickou smrt, kterou oklamou smrtelníky a dají jim tak falešný pocit bezpečí z toho, že se zbavili démona, zatímco démon samotný může nerušeně pokračovat ve svém díle. thumb|left Teorie zabití nathrezima V současnosti máme pouze dvě teorie, jak se zbavit Pánů děsu nadobro, jelikož nathrezimové takto odpravení se stále nevrátili. Roztrhání těla Za tuto cestu můžeme poděkovat Královně banší Sylvanas Windrunner, neboť to byla ona, kdo zabil nathrezima Detheroca. Detheroc byl poražen v bitvě s rebelantskými Opuštěnými a sama Sylvanas ho podle svých slov "Roztrhala na krvavé kusy." Je samozřejmě možné, že Detheroc se vrátil a osnuje pomstu proti Sylvanas, ale zatím se neukázal. Stejná taktika navíc (prozatím) fungovala na zrádného nathrezima ve službách Opuštěných, Varimathrase. thumb|234px Pohlcení Mnohem logičtější a pravděpodobnější se zdá cesta, kterou neobjevil nikdo jiný, než největší lovec démonů, který kdy žil: Illidan Stormrage. Spočívá v tom, že se nathrezimovi zabrání v úniku do Pokroucené prázdnoty tak, že ho pohltí něco, co má větší moc, než on sám. Přesně to udělal Illidan, když do sebe vstřebal moc Gul'Danovy lebky. Poté byl dost mocný na to, aby mohl pohltit právě zabitého vůdce nathrezimů Tichondria. Mylné domněnky Absolutně špatné je přesvědčení, že dokážete Pána děsu zničit pouze tím, že do něj budete sekat, a nezáleží na tom, jak mocnou zbraň máte. Ani Arthas s Frostmournem v ruce nedokázal zbavit svět Mal'Ganise natrvalo. Nathrezim není obyčejný démon, je to umělec, loutkář, který vás dokáže přinutit, aby jste udělali přesně to, co chce. Právě tak to není nemrtvý a pověry, že ho dokáže zahnat Svaté světlo, jsou jen polopravdy. Ano, nemají Světlo rádi, je to přece výtvor Titánů, jejich zapřisáhlých protivníků, a Deathwing s Duší démona v řadách nathrezimů také dokázal napáchat velké škody. Jenže na to, aby jste někoho tak silného, jako je nathrezim, zahnali Světlem, potřebujete opravdu velkou moc a víru. Vezměte si Balnazzara, který se už roky skrývá v převleku vůdce Šarlatové krusády, těch největších fanatiků a věřících. Ti užívají Světlo dennodenně a přesto se nezdá, že by Balnazzar nějak trpěl. thumb|left|284px Doporučení na závěr Je velmi nepravděpodobné, že se s nathrezimem utkáte přímo, pokud po něm sami léta nepasete. Přesto však mějte na paměti, co jsou zač a proč by jste se jich měli obávat. Nathrezim není démon, se kterým by si někdo chtěl hrát a skutečnost, že i tací, jako Illidan z nich měli trochu strach, by vám neměla dávat důvod si myslet, že co nezvládli oni, zvládnete vy. Kategorie:Démoni